


one shot two shots

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Rachel grimaced as the vodka went down her throat, her red curls pulled back into a messy bun. She closed her eyes as the alcohol hit, before opening them again to see Percy smirk.“Why does vodka remind me of poetry?” She asked and Percy snorted, sipping on his ginger ale. He motioned towards her shot glass and the bottle of Grey Goose that she had placed on the coffee table as she poured her shots.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	one shot two shots

Rachel grimaced as the vodka went down her throat, her red curls pulled back into a messy bun. She closed her eyes as the alcohol hit, before opening them again to see Percy smirk.

“Why does vodka remind me of poetry?” She asked and Percy snorted, sipping on his ginger ale. He motioned towards her shot glass and the bottle of Grey Goose that she had placed on the coffee table as she poured her shots.

“Pretty sure everything is poetry when you’re drunk Rach.” She merely hummed in response, pouring herself another shot.

“How’s guppy doing?” She asked, and Percy grinned at the mention of his little sister. “She’s so big now! She’s barely 2 and already is arguing with me and mom…” His words trailed off as the alcohol kicked in. Rachel could feel herself dozing off and then eventually falling asleep.

When she opened her eyes, she could see a cup of coffee in front of her, and a note with Percy’s handwriting on it.

“You fell asleep after 4 shots. Went home to sleep around 6 am. Brewed some really strong coffee for you. Hope the hangover isn’t too bad.” Rachel snorted.

Percy was sweet as hell. Even if he refused to drink with her.


End file.
